


Just Another Day in Potions

by reclusivenymph



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Hallucinations, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Potions Accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclusivenymph/pseuds/reclusivenymph
Summary: Potions was his favorite subject, but one can’t really be expected to keep their focus when they’re paired with Harry Potter.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 10





	Just Another Day in Potions

**Author's Note:**

> My entry to the November Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge! 😬
> 
> Prompt: Potion  
> Word count: 394

"Okay. So, I stir 10 more times, and then add then add two shrivelfigs, right?"

"Hmm," Draco responded, not really listening. Potions  _ was  _ his favorite subject, but one can’t really be expected to keep their focus when they’re paired with Harry Potter.  _ Stupid Potter _ , he thought, zoned out.  _ With his stupid glasses, and his stupid hair… _

POOF!

He was snapped out of his daze by a soft explosion coming from their cauldron.

“What the hell happened, Potter?!”

“I-I’m not sure,” Harry responded nervously. “It just happened after I added the shrivelfigs!”

“Ugh. Move over,” he said, taking the stirrer from the other boy. He poked around their now-discoloured potion, and found a yellow fruit-looking object that’s almost completely dissolved. “What the hell is this?”

“A shrivelfig…?”

“What on…” Draco groaned. “This is mandrake fruit! They don’t even look the same, you troglodyte! Why the hell would you…?! Ugh! Professor!”

He looked around, and found the classroom empty, save for him and Harry.

“Where is everybody?”

Harry shrugged. “I don’t know, I was busy stirring. Weren’t  _ you  _ paying attention?”

“I was busy making sure you weren’t sabotaging our potion, Potter!”

“Then, why didn’t you notice me using the wrong ingredient?” Harry retorted, raising an eyebrow.

“I…!” His face started to feel hot.

“Well…?”

“…I was momentarily preoccupied!”

“By what?”

“None of your business!” He replied defensively. “We need to look for Slughorn!”

Harry snorted. “If only you stopped staring at me for five bloody minutes, you would’ve known where he has gone to.”

“Excuse me?” Draco felt his voice sounding shrilly.

Harry started coming closer. “You heard me. You think I didn’t notice that you were just looking at me the entire time?”

Draco stepped back. “You’re too close, Potter.”

He felt his back hit a wall.

“Oh yeah?”

  
  
  


“Professor, I really think we should take them to the Hospital Wing now,” Hermione said, worried.

“Ah! A wonderful idea, Ms. Granger! 5 points to Gryffindor!” Slughorn chuckled. “But, why don’t we observe them for five more minutes?”

“But Professor…” She started, but was distracted by the two boys seemingly trying... To wrestle? Or were they hugging? It’s hard to say. Ron was on the floor laughing.

“This would be a wonderful addition to your paper about the hallucinogenic properties of mandrakes, wouldn’t it?” Slughorn added with a smile.

“Well, if you put it that way…”


End file.
